veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kilts and Stilts
'''Kilts and Stilts '''is the 37th Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for silly- Larry the Cucumber: Hold it! Narrator: And now it's time for silly songs with Scottish Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly Scottish song. Scooter the Carrot (Scottish Accent): I can't tell ya how proud I am at this moment! Larry (Allegro): I dance on stilts... While he knits quilts... Scooter (Scottish Accent): Nice quilt! Larry (Scottish Accent): I sing with simulated Scottish island lilt. Scooter (Scottish Accent): Ah, beautiful! Larry: He plays his bagpipe... Bagpipe Eats haggis smelts... Scooter (Scottish Accent): Haggis! Larry: We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts. Scooter (Scottish Accent): Sing it, lad! Larry, Jerry Gourd, Jimmy Gourd & Mr. Nezzer: In our... red tartan kilts... We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts. Scooter (Scottish Accent): Technically you stitch a quilt, but otherwise lovely! Jean Claude (French Accent): Top of ze mornin' to you. Scooter (Scottish Accent, Angrily): I'll have you know that's not in Scotland! Rip! Larry (Indifferent): I dance on stilts... Scooter (Scottish Accent, Angrily for the rest of the song): Excuse me, sir! Larry: He stitches quilts... Scooter (Scottish Accent for the rest of the song): What ya doin' wit a shamrock? Larry (Irish Accent): I sing with simulated Northern Irish lilt. Scooter: Irish? Larry: He plays his whistle... Whistle Scooter (taken aback): What? Larry: Eat salted smelts... Scooter: It's not on the menu! Larry: We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts. Scooter: I've got nothing against me! Irish- Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: In our... green tartan kilts... We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts... Scooter: But this is a Scottish song! Jean Claude (French Accent): Cheep-Cheep-Cheerio! Rip! Scooter (muffled by the thrown kilt at his face): Ugh! Larry: I dance on stilts... He stitches quilts... Scooter: WHAT ARE YA DOIN'? Larry (English Accent): I sing with simulated English Cortney lilt. Scooter: ENGLISH?? Boomp Larry: He plays his trumpet... Trumpet Scooter (desperately): Ugh! Larry: Eats crumpet melts... Scooter: Gimme that crumpet! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: We feel so smart in our St. George's English Kilts. Scooter: Well ya shouldn't! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: In our, St. George's kilts... Scooter: No! Wait! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: We feel so smart in- Scooter (Briefly): No! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: -our St. George's English kilts. Scooter: Oh! Jean Claude (French Accent): Howdy y'all! Scooter: Stop it you! You're ruining me moment! (Accelerando) Larry: I dance on stilts... He stitches quilts... Scooter: AMERICAN? Larry: I sing with ordinary unaccented lilt. Scooter: Oh! Oh! I'm feeling dizzy! Larry: He plays his banjo... Banjo Eats cheddar melts... Scooter: Oh, I'm break ya know! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts. Scooter: Stop it! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: In our... star-spangled kilts... Scooter: Stop that! Larry, Jerry, Jimmy & Nezzer: We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts. Scooter (moaning): Uh! Narrator: This has been silly songs with Scottish Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say: Larry (joyfully): Just get him some scotch tape and butterscotch. He'll be fine! Scooter: Oh, my Bonnie lies over the ocean! Category:Silly Songs